


Little Spoon

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [26]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Domestic, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Little Spoon Ivan, M/M, Murder, Spooning, VK Drabs, mentions of infedelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #75: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: M / Prompt: Ivan asks to be the little spoon / WARNING: contains mentions of death/murder and a dead person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Spoon

"I'm home," Ivan cooed sweetly as he toed his shoes off, slinging his keys onto the kitchen counter top after he shut the door behind himself. The little apartment greeted him with silence, but he didn't mind so much, compared to the busy streets outside. His head throbbed somewhat from the stress of a very long day, the pulsating behind his temples a mind annoyance to him.

"Alik?" he called sweetly for his lover, heading into the kitchen to get a glass of water. On the countertop a wrapped plate of food lay waiting for him, with a messily scrawled note explaining his love's absence from the quiet little home.

_Here's dinner for you babe, your favorite! I already went to bed, come join me when you're ready!_

Ivan smiled fondly at the text, lifting the little piece of old and worn down paper up, slowly tracing his finger against the smoothed surface. He outlined every detail of the little note, memorizing the feeling of the imprint and doing his best not to grimace when the pencil lead started to smudge. He quickly set the note back down and peeled the plastic wrap off of the cold plate, setting the dish in the microwave.

While it heated up he went about his evening routine, straightening everything that was out of line and out of place, making sure everything was set perfectly. He had to keep a presentable home after all, or Alfred would consider leaving. With a fond smile and took off his scarf, unwinding the loops before carefully hanging it up on its hook, removing his coat a moment later.

The microwave dinged and Ivan fetched his dinner, sitting at the little kitchen table all by his lonesome. A picture frame sat across from him, Alfred's bright and cheery face seeming to bring light to the whole room, filling Ivan with a sense of warmth as he got to eat while staring at his love's gorgeous and captivating smile.

Alfred truly was a gift and a blessing to this world, always full of love and wonder, of intense curiosity and passion. He shone like a literal tiny sun, lighting up Ivan's world in a way that only true love could. Ivan savored every little bite, shivering with delight at the delicious and familiar taste. Alfred's cooking always was the best, no matter how much Ivan had teased him for it…

With his meal safely stowed away in the depths of his stomach, Ivan cleared his plate and ran some water over it, deciding to leave it in the sink to be cleaned later. He wiped the counter down one more time even though it was already spotless, looking one last time around the little kitchenette with a happy little smile. Pleased with his tidy and humble home, he stretched his arms up over his head and didn't even mind when his sweater lifted above the hem of his pants, pleased that his tummy had gotten just a little bit pudgy from all of his good meals.

It was just so satisfying to come home to a clean house with dinner ready and waiting, so satisfying to get to see Alfred's charming and carefree smile, so satisfying to know he was home and it was safe and he was loved. Deciding it was time to join his love in bed, he moved through the cozy little living room and to the bedroom door, sliding it open and letting himself in.

Alfred had the lights off already, and in the darkness Ivan could just barely make out his form rolled onto one side and partially curled up beneath the bedsheets. Smiling coyly at his adorable lover, Ivan moved to their dresser and opened the third drawer, selecting a warm sleeping shirt and some comfy sweatpants Alfred had given him for his birthday last year. He yawned again as he got undressed, lazily going about changing his day clothes into night clothes, glancing every so often at the perfectly still body in his bed.

Alfred looked so peaceful where he lay, the sheets undisturbed and the pillows still crisp and fluffed around his precious head…

"May I be the little spoon tonight?" Ivan asked softly, posing the question to the air as he pulled his socks off his feet, glancing forlornly at Alfred. His love didn't move, didn't stir, didn't smile at him. He just lay there, dust starting to gather on his pale cheeks. Ivan moved over to the bed and lifted the sheet back, carefully lifting Alfred's arm up so he wouldn't crush it when he slid into bed next to him. Alfred started to roll onto his back but Ivan's grip was firm on his chilled flesh.

It took a minute for him to settle down in the cold bed, Alfred's warmth thoroughly nonexistent as Ivan curled on his side and snuggled backwards into the press of Alfred's body. Bending Alfred's arm carefully, he draped it over his shoulders and hugged it close to his chest, Alfred's hand limp and only somewhat posable. "I just want to be held tonight," Ivan murmured softly, ignoring the soft whimper in his voice as he shut his eyes and tried to relax, tried to pretend Alfred was still breathing behind him, tried to forget that his love wasn't going to smile at him ever again.

Perhaps tomorrow he'd finally turn himself in to the police, and tell everyone about how he simply couldn't let his sunshine leave him, not ever.

He was glad he had little things to remember the good times with, his little note and Alfred's picture, and he was glad he still had Alfred's body itself still.

He loved Alfred with all his heart, and Alfred had loved him once too. He had spent so many nights with Alfred in his arms, with his one true love smiling back and him and whispering about how much he loved to be with him… Sure, perhaps at one point those words had become lies, but Ivan didn't hold it against Alfred much, knowing that in the end the last person that got to hold Alfred and be held by him was Ivan and Ivan alone.


End file.
